Antoinette Bourseiller
Description Antoinette Lily Bourseiller is what you would describe as 'cute'; she's not enchantingly beautiful, but she's not average looking. Her face still carries the look of a young woman hardly touched by time despite her age of twenty-four years. Anne is the spitting image of her mother, a Quel'dorei, Thessia Flamewreath; the only differences between her and her daughter is Anne's naturally curly hair and emerald green eyes, both inherited from her father Auguste Bourseiller. Unfortunately, her parent's gift of height seems to have completely skipped over her, leaving her at a tiny 5'1". Her mother's full feminine figure isn't reflected much on her yet, but in recent months, it seems that Anne has been eating better meals and is gaining a healthy amount of weight. Much to her chagrin, she has been outgrowing some of her favorite clothes. Anne's appearance of an innocent and whimsical girl is broken once you spot the large scars running across her right cheek and neck, both are quite noticeable when she's without her cosmetics - she usually softens the look of them, but does not completely cover them up. Armor Anne usually wears chain and leather armor dyed deep blues, browns, and greys. Her armor is made to be light and quiet, not unusual for a stealthy ranger or quiet sniper to use. Arms Anne usually has a bow strung onto her back, with a quiver filled with arrows; some of which are etched with magic runes that burst with magical energy once released from the Flamewreath's family bow named Felo'ushoth meaning (Apparition of Flame). Other kinds of her arrows are fixed with explosives or stun grenades that go off once they hit their target. Anne also carries a simple, yet elegant dagger on her belt, and another similar to it in a sheath inside her boot. Usually, she isn't without at least one weapon on her. History Anne doesn't have the best history, but really, who on Azeroth grew up in a healthy loving home without something awful happening? Youth Anne was unexpectedly born in Ambermill, miles away from where the rest of her family was born, and about a week or so earlier than what the priests anticipated. Luckily she was a healthy and smiling baby and there were no real complications to her birth. Her family left Lordaeron just a short two years after her birth and moved South towards the human capital of Stormwind, she never got to know her birthplace and home before the Scourge. When she was around five years of age, Anne's mother vanished suddenly, most who knew the family presumed she was dead after a month-long search to find her. Her father, Auguste, was devastated and wanted to protect his daughter as much as he possibly could. That led to a downward spiral of Anne being kept away from the outside world unless she was under the close watch of her guardian. At first, the little girl complained and protested, but as time went on she stopped arguing. She became quiet and obedient and did what was asked of her for the sake of her father, who's emotional state had been deteriorating since the disappearance of her mother. When she was old enough she practiced self-defense and combat with a close family friend and dabbled in shadow magic with her father. The Unspoken Past When Anne was only eighteen years of age, whispers had taken hold of Auguste's already fragile mind; for he was weak and lingered too close to the shadows. He attacked his own daughter, influenced by what he was being told, he thought he was going to die soon - she was the way he could live. Anne awoke alone, she had expected she would be dead. Instead, she found herself moving, but cold and empty. She decided it was best to act like she had truly died that day and go missing. The Mender In time as she lived a new life, she met Bolivos Dawnlight; a fatherly undead Quel'dorei man. The two grew a quick bond that only grew with time. The elf opened her eyes to things she hadn't thought about before and taught her new things as time went by. They split away from the order they had been in together out of disgust for Garrosh and Sylvanas's actions. (Another) New Start Anne and Bolivos moved to open a clinic in the city of Dalaran shortly before the legion invaded, having cast away any allegiances to the Horde. Anne worked and lived there as a nurse, helping her new father-figure heal the wounded and sick. She didn't touch her weapons until she was needed on the Broken Shore with Bolivos at her side in the failed attempt to push the legion from Azeroth. Anne miraculously came out of the fight mostly unscathed, aside from scrapes and burns - Bolivos wasn't as lucky. When they were sure he was safe, she lectured him on how much he shouldn't be fighting, that he was too worn out for rushing into battle anymore. A decision to have her take his place within the Remnant of Lordaeron was made. One day she just placed herself next to the others already in the order with little explanation, she essentially invited herself to the order. Nobody ever really said anything about it. Experimentation After some time, Anne felt as though her daggers and shadow magic weren't for her anymore. Much too dangerous to continue using, so for a short while she aspired to become a priest of the Light. When seeing her bow and chain armor, you can guess how that went. Relationships Bolivos Dawnlight The main father-figure in Anne's life, the two are very close and try to visit each other as much as they can since Anne no longer lives in Dalaran. Niklos Adamant The two are friends, though Anne feels like Niklos probably looks down on her. That doesn't stop her from calling him 'Dadklos' since he and Bolivos had dated for a short while. Adeim Lighthand She still wonders occasionally if the poem was about her. She always doubts it, but still entertains the thought. She does enjoy having him around, seeing that he's reliable when you need him. He's defended her once or twice in the middle of a bad situation. She adopted Marisol's nickname of 'Fusspot' for him, though more often she refers to the man as 'Lord Lighthand'. Nathanique Highbinder She's still trying to decide if he counts as a fourth dad just by association of him being 'Daddy Highbinder' to Marisol. She thinks he's funny. Owaeran Umbardacil She admires the man's beard and can often share a laugh with the guy. Scarlets can be people too! Thessia Flamewreath Anne feels as though she should love her mother since she's the only mother she has, but Anne hardly sees the woman and the two are a little distant with one another. Anne does think it's funny that Bradian calls her mom 'hot'. She does hope she'll actually look like the beautiful woman her mother is for the same reason. Eirianwen Lightsworn At first, Anne liked her, then wasn't so sure when she allowed the poisoning of a Horde/Gnoll camp, but her thoughts on Eirianwen are better now. One thing that helped was Eirian's gleeful squee when Anne handed her a giant watercolor quilt as a gift for her and Ailos's wedding. Ailos Lightsworn Thinks he's okay. Secretly thinks of him as an elf grandpa. Wishes he knew how to use contraceptives because she secretly worries she might be related to him. Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Easthaven Militia